


Admiration

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of ogling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Julian woke up to a familiar, yet unwelcome sensation.   
  
“Elim, stop staring at me!”   
  
“I've told you before, I'm not staring. I'm simply admiring you.”   
  
Julian turned in the bed to face Garak with an annoyed 'hmpf'.   
  
“Well, it still feels like it's burning a hole through my skull!”   
  
Garak pulled Julian close and nuzzled their noses together.   
  
“Can I help it that you're so beautiful?”   
  
Still annoyed, but softened by the compliment, Julian snuggled in closer.   
  
“Damn. You always charm your way out of trouble...”   
  
Garak chuckled against his lover's scalp.   
  
“And you wouldn't have me any other way.”


End file.
